One of a Kind
by MissLagerfeld
Summary: Niklaus gave Hope to Rebekah as a baby. New Orleans finally has become safe for Hope to return, but Hope discovers her hidden talents. Being a Vampire, Werewolf, Witch and Human, comes with immense power.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hope!" Rebekah shouted, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" she answered.

Hope sat at her gold provincial French dressing table, combing through her perfect cascading natural light waves. She was the definition of beauty; glowing pearl-white skin, light blue eyes, luscious blonde wavy hair and the thickest and longest butterfly black eyelashes. Hopes whole bedroom was decorated in gold and black French styled décor, the whole house was French styled but Rebekah preferred white and light pink. Hope always found the dark more comforting, it was how she had always been. As she got up from her dressing table, her black skater dress draped around her perfect figure. She slid on her Marc Jacobs owl-embroidered velvet burgundy loafers, picked up her black vintage Chanel backpack and strolled downstairs. Rebekah had made yogurt, fruit compote and granola with a side of a tropical fruit salad, and pomegranate and rose juice. Hope had the same thing every morning before school. "Can you believe you graduate tomorrow!" Rebekah exclaimed. "Hmmm…" Hope sighed. "What's up?" Rebekah asked. "I've worked so hard, got straight A's and I'm Valedictorian but the only person who is going to be there to see me is my Mom." "What's wrong with me?" Hope started to feel bad, "I just wish I knew what happened to my Father." "You will one day but until then, you have me." "You never tell me anything about him." "Don't push your luck."

There was silence until hope had finished.

"Why do you never eat?" Hope pondered, she'd heard all the excuses before but she knew she hadn't heard the truth.

"I'm not a morning person, and you don't eat much either."

It was true, all the other kids at school all had massive appetites but Hope was lucky if she could manage a meal but she was always thirsty, no matter how much she drank.

Graduation day passed and everybody Hope knew left to go to college, but she stayed. Rebekah said that they were moving across country for a while, and Hope wasn't sure what she wanted to do anyway, maybe a year would give her time to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Mercedes was packed full of Hope and Rebekah's things, they said goodbye to their beautiful cottage with a white picket fence. Hope noticed that her Mom was heading south but knew better not to ask any questions. After a day of driving they stopped at a motel.

The next morning Rebekah woke Hope up by singing "happy birthday" to her. Hope had completely forgotten about her 18th birthday, as Rebekah gave her a beautiful diamond silver locket.

"Hope, there's something I need to tell you." Rebekah said nervously.

"Yeah…"

"The reason we are headed south is to meet your parents."

Hope sat shocked.

"What do you mean parents? You're my parent? Do I have 3?"

"I'm not your Mom."

"Who are you?" Hope started to cry.

"Your Aunt, Your Mother and Father asked me to take you and keep you safe because they couldn't. Hope, I need to tell you something and I need you not to freak out and to believe me. Promise me?"

"I promise." Hope vowed, knowing she could stake her life on her Mom… or now Aunt.

"All of the stories I told you as a child about Vampires, Werewolves and Witches, well, they're all true."

"Hahaha…What?" Hope laughed nervously.

"I, your father and your uncle are the original vampires. My mother was a very powerful witch and she turned us all into vampires so that we would never have to die. Your father is only my half brother though; his real father was a werewolf, which makes him a hybrid, the first of his kind. Your mother is also a werewolf; she belongs to werewolf royalty, after you were born she turned into a vampire as well. From your legacy this makes you Vampire, Werewolf and Witch; the first of your kind. I know this is a lot of information but you have to believe me."

"Are you high?" Hope panicked.

Rebekah chuckled, "No."

Rebekah proved it to her by biting her own wrist, and Hope watching it heel in seconds.

"This is insane."

"This is why you can't eat very much and you are constantly thirsty. The thirst is for blood."

Rebekah handed Hope a blood bag. Hope felt a strange pull towards the bag, so she put the opening in her mouth and sucked. At first the blood felt wrong but as it trickled down her throat, she felt the pang of relief.

"This feels strangely normal." Hope exclaimed and then stopped. "Can we go and meet my parents? Where do they live?"

"Of course. New Orleans, Louisiana. We have another 4 hours, you can question me in the car."

"Can vampires run fast?" Hope asked.

"Very."

"Are you immortal?"

"All vampires are, and I should think that, that includes you."

"What are my parents names?"

"Niklaus and Hayley."

"Do I look like them?"

"Yes, a lot, especially your Father." Rebekah smiled.

"Are they nice?"

"You'll have to make that decision."

"Is it safe for me to go back?"

"I would only take you if I knew for definite."

"Do I have any other family?"

"Yes your Uncle, Elijah. Who is also your step-father."

"What?! That's messed up!"

"Your parents were never in love, you were a… surprise. Hayley and Elijah became very close when she was pregnant with you."

"Please tell me that my fathers better?"

"He has done some very bad things in the past but you'll have to be the judge of character."

"Can I still call you Mom?"

"Of course, I may not be your biological Mother but you're still a Daughter to me."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anyway, we're here."

New Orleans was a very dark mystical place; Rebekah drove up to a medieval looking compound.

"This is where your parents live, I'm going to park the car and catch up with you in a minute. I would like you to go in and meet them."

"Umm…Okay."

"They're not expecting you, so be weary."

Hope got out of the car and watched her Mom drive away. She didn't know how she was going to go in but she knew she had too. She walked up to the door and knocked. A scary looking man opened the door.

"I'm here to see Niklaus." Hope said nervously.

Surprisingly he let her straight in, in the main courtyard stood a handsome muscular man in his late 20's, who looked strangely like Rebecca. He turned around a looked at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My…my name is…Hope." She stuttered.

His jaw dropped as he starred at her dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hope?!" he almost shouted.

"Are you Niklaus?"

"Yes."

The both stood there speechless, when Rebekah entered through a back door.

"Niklaus." She chirped.

He couldn't take his eyes of Hope. When he suddenly threw his arms around her, and hugged her so tight she though her ribcage might shatter into a million pieces. When he pulled away, she could see he was crying.

"I'm guessing, you're my Dad?" Hope shyly smiled.

"Yes, yes I am." She slowly turned around and screamed "Hayley! Elijah!"

Two beautiful brunettes suddenly appeared. The female saw Rebekah and slowly turned her head towards Hope.

"Hope?" She blubbered.

"It sure is!" Niklaus smiled.

She started to walk over to Hope and then broke into a run and hugged her the same Niklaus. Hope felt very uncomfortable, these people had not been around for the first period of her life, and she wanted an explanation. Hope felt convulsions starting in her core.

"Mom." Hope used the same panicked tone as always. Before she knew it, she was on a soft bed with Rebekah hovering above her ready to cradle her.

"It's going to be okay hun." Rebekah reassured, bending in to cradle her.

When Hope's fit was over, Rebekah left her to sleep. Klaus, Hayley and Elijah were stood outside of the door waiting.

"What was that?" Klaus demanded.

"Hope has Epilepsy." Rebekah stated.

"Isn't she part vampire?" Elijah asked.

"Yes but she still is part human and she ages."

"Let me go in and see her…" Hayley pushed.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you can see her all in good time but for now she needs to rest.'

"Fine, why did she call you Mom?" Klaus sighed.

"Because I am."

"No you are not, I am." Hayley said angrily.

"You were only supposed to keep her safe, not adopt her." Klaus added.

"She needed a normal life, and at first it was just a charade because she was just a baby but when she started to talk she called me 'Mommy'. I couldn't tell her differently because she would give us away and people would start asking questions. I did my best to blend in, and Hope is better because of it."

A couple of hour's later Hope woke up on a day bed, in a room that looked like a nursery. The name Hope was in blocks on the wall, above the crib.

"Well this is creepy." Hope thought out loud.

Hope got up and grabbed her bag the Rebekah had left, heading into the en-suite. She wiped the remainder on the foam around her mouth away, fixed her hair, makeup and put on her strapless burgundy velvet bodycon dress with a slip to her upper thigh. She put on her black suede platform stilettos, grabbed her backpack and headed down stairs, at the top of the stairs she took a deep breath and stepped down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rebekah had been filling Klaus, Hayley and Elijah in while Hope slept. As she walked downstairs they all stood except Rebekah.

"Hope, are you okay?" Klaus asked, eyeing her attire.

"Sure." Hope said nervously, giving Rebekah a pining look. "Mom? How long?"

"A few hours." Rebekah sighed looking Hope up and down.

Hayley sat staring at Hope, Hope could feel her eyes almost peering into her soul.

"You look like Klaus." Hayley sighed.

"Sorry?" Hope replied nervously.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that, you're beautiful!" Hayley smiled kindly.

"Well, as much as I would like to stand awkwardly around, being starred at by my estranged family. I'm going to find Sophia, I don't know when I'll be back." Hope spat as she took her Black clutch out of her backpack and threw it at Rebekah, which she caught immediately.

"I hate that girl, she's such a bad influence. Would you like to stay and get to know your family?" Rebekah said annoyed.

"Mom, she's my friend not yours. I have eternity to get to know my "Family", don't I?" Hope sighed.

"I never thought in my life I would meet a female Niklaus." Elijah smiled.

"I'm sorry to be such a disappointment, goodbye mother… or should I say Aunt." Hope said sarcastically, walking out.

"I love her but oh my god, she's a miniature you Klaus." Rebekah Sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Klaus smiled.

"Is she going to be okay?" Elijah frowned.

"Well, she got straight A's and was valedictorian but managed to party most nights and have every boy chasing after her. She doesn't have many fits, she'll be okay." Rebekah sighed.

"What the hell! I give you my daughter to protect and you allow her to become the town slut, let her do anything and worst of all… let her turn into Klaus!" Hayley screamed.

"She was the top student at her school! And in case you forgot; she's a witch, vampire, werewolf and human. She can influence anybody to do anything she wants, even me. She gorgeous, smart and has crazy powers that none of us know the extent of!" Rebekah screamed back.

"Then why is she being allowed to roam free around a city of supernatural?" Elijah panicked.

"Did anybody think of stopping her? Because I never would agree to letting her go, and I'm worse than any of you." Klaus asked.

"No, it never crossed my mind." Hayley said worried.

"Me neither." Elijah stood.

"I knew it was wrong, but I never thought to stop her." Rebekah sighed.

"Then she's more powerful than any of us realise." Klaus headed for the door.

**Hope's P.O.V**

Knock, knock! I was stood in front of Sophia dorm room on the New Orleans University campus. Sophia came to the door.

"Ahhhhh! HOPE!" Sophia threw her arms around me.

"Hey girl! You wanna go out?"

"Sure! What are you doing here?" Sophia said as she let me into her dorm, while she got ready to go out.

"It's a long story, my Mom isn't really my Mom. She my Aunt, she brought me to meet my real Mother, Father and Uncle. It's a lot to work through."

"Oh my god! Totally! Lets get wasted." Sophia stood in her dress.

"You look hot!" I smiled.

"Urgh please. Your Gorgeous, its so annoying."

"Let's go!"

We head to this club that has good music and loads of hot guys, I start to notice people staring at me. Okay, I may know that I'm good looking and I always get the guys; I love it.

"Hi." This guy that must be an alcoholic in his mid thirties approaches me.

"No." Sophia replies. "This may be a cool place, but it has some sleazy guys."

We sit at the bar and Sophia orders a beer and I order neat bourbon.

"Can I see your I.D's, Girls?" the bartender smiled.

I moved closer to his face and whispered, "You've seen them."

"Of course." He smiled in response.

"And keep the bourbon coming."

After four of five glasses, Sophia started us on the tequila, before we headed for the dance floor. A hot guy approached me; he was so attractive he could be a Greek God. He had olive skin, bright blue eyes and dark hair; we were dancing, talking and before I knew it, kissing. Seconds into kissing him I felt a strong pairs of hands around my waist, I was being thrown over someone's shoulder, being carried away from my Greek God.

**Klaus P.O.V**

After searching the city for hours looking for Hope, I decided to ask Davina to do a locating spell.

"Why is it taking so long?!" I shouted.

"It seems she's cloaked herself…" Davina muttered. "I'm getting something, the cloak is fading, and the alcohol is helping me weaken the cloak."

"What!" I shouted again. "Rebekah, did you know what she drinks?"

"No." She spat back.

"Got her!" Davina sounded pleased pointing at the map. "That took it out of me."

Before I knew it I was flying through the streets looking for the only thing I love in the world; Hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Klaus P.O.V**

As I walked into the bar, I saw my beautiful daughter with her arms around a guy who looked too old and too interested in Hope for my liking. I walked straight up to hope and flung her straight over my shoulder as Hayley approached her dance partner.

"You stay away from her! Do you here me!" Hayley warned and punched him straight in the nose.

"What the hell are you doing? Put Hope down!" Sophia shouted.

"You little girl are a bad influence, stay away from my daughter!" Hayley screamed.

I sped through the streets to the compound with Hope over my shoulder, kicking and thrashing. We got to the courtyard of the compound and I finally put her down.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hope yelled. "You may be my father but you are not my dad." She carried on.

"No but I am your Mom, and I cannot believe you would be so immature and reckless!" Rebekah growled.

"You are not her Mom! I Am!" Hayley shouted.

"AAAA! Stop it!" Hope screamed and everyone went silent. "You gave me up for whatever reason and Rebekah brought me up as her own. Everybody needs a mother and she was mine. Hayley I understand that you are also my mother and I would like to get to know you but back off with all the overprotectiveness. I have enough of that already to handle. Klaus I do not appreciate being dragged around like a child. I am not a child, weren't you all reminding me earlier that I am a vampire, witch, werewolf and human? Surely I can be trusted to look after myself."

"You cannot protect yourself my dear, for you have not learnt how. All will come in good time I'm sure but until then I think you should do as your parents ask." Elijah replied.

"You're all my parents aren't you? Rebekah is my Mom, Hayley is my Mother, Klaus is my Father and you Elijah; you're my Stepfather. Who are you asking me to listen to?"

"Why not all of us? For we are all Mikaelson's." Elijah replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note.<strong>

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks for the great response, please comment! I'd love to hear your opinions! Thanks :)**

**Jodie xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hope P.O.V**

After a long night of being drowned by lessons on proper behaviour I fell into bed exhausted. I woke up in my nursery again; there are no words to describe how creepy it truly is waking up in your own nursery. I decided I was hungry, so I headed downstairs in my black silk and lace camisole and short set. My hair was still curled from last night, so I threw it up into a pony. I grabbed my new black iPhone 6 plus and my Frends Layla Oil Slick Headphones, and headed downstairs blasting Royal Blood through my headphones.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I had been up all night thinking about Hope; I even checked on her in her sleep a few times. I couldn't believe my baby was all grown up; I was sat in my art room when I heard somebody skip downstairs. I decided to go and check who it was, I found Hope in the kitchen dancing while making pancakes. The sight of her so happy made me feel warm inside, a feeling I hadn't felt since the first time I held her. She spun round and let out an almighty scream.

"What the hell! You don't creep up on somebody like that." Hope yelled.

Within seconds everybody was stood in the kitchen.

"What's wrong honey?" Rebekah said panicked.

"He startled me." Hope replied breathless.

"He does that." Hayley replied sweetly.

"What are you making?" Elijah asked.

"Pancakes, do you sleep in your suit?" Hope laughed, and everybody else chuckled.

"No my dear, I have been up for a while. Can we all join you?" Elijah replied.

"Uhhh… sure?" Hope replied as everyone sat down to eat the pancakes.

"Do you have Nutella?" Hope asked.

"I don't think a house full of Vampires and Werewolves have much use for Nutella, honey." Rebekah laughed.

"Everyone needs Nutella." Hope pouted.

"How many times have I said, you can't hide from your feelings with Nutella." Rebekah sighed.

"I can try. I only want to put it on my pancakes, it's not like I'm eating it with a spoon." Hope snapped.

Elijah laughed to himself. "A mini Klaus but instead of problems with world domination, she has problems with a Nutella addiction."

"In the last day I have found out that not only am I a Vampire, Werewolf, Witch and Human. I also have 4 parents who are immortal and all of the other things that go with your kind. I can't get drunk to numb my feelings that way because alcohol doesn't affect me. I have a serious form of epilepsy, which I cannot control and I have no idea what I am doing with my future. Excuse me but if a pot of Nutella can make me feel better I think I'm entitled to it. It's better than killing people." Hope growled, as she got up and walked out.

"Hope! Where do you think you are going? Finish your breakfast!" Rebekah shouted.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Hope shouted back.

"Well done Elijah." Hayley sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hope P.O.V**

After my outburst I decided the best thing to do was work all my anger off with a good run. I headed into my room and changed into my tight black running pants, black sports bra and my black Nikes. Not removing my pony but adding some mascara, I never needed any makeup as my skin is flawless but it's nice to feel a bit girly. I grabbed my phone and headphones again and headed for the door, hearing somebody behind me on my way.

"Hope, what are you wearing? Where are you going?" Klaus frowned.

"I'm going for a run. Want to come?" I asked trying to be nice but I don't think her believed my tone.

"I have learnt that running away from your problems never helps." He added.

"I not running away from them, I'm simply coming to terms with them." I smiled convincingly.

"Be careful. Do you know where you're going?" Klaus said worried.

"I'll be gone an hour, and I'll be on the main streets. Kind of want to explore the town. You could always call me if you were worried, instead of throwing me over your shoulder again." I joked.

"I don't have your number." He sighed. "We haven't really spoken much."

"Here…" I held my hand out for his phone and put my number in it. As I handed it back, he texted me and I showed him the text on my phone.

"Here, not a bogus number." I smiled as I secretly hid the fact I saved him as Dad in my phone. I had always dreamed of being able to do that; and now I can, but I don't think I'm at the stage of calling him dad to his face.

"Thanks. Have a nice time and be careful, call me if you need anything. Umm, Rebekah told me about your fits. Scream if its going to happen, I can hear you if you're on the main streets." He replied apologetically.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I felt oddly secure knowing I was safe near him. I could feel myself start to warm to him, we were so alike maybe we could have a proper father/daughter relationship. I could only hope.

As I started to run the song "little monster" started to play. _"Hey little monster, I got my eye on you. Where are you going? Where are you running to? Hey little monster, you know it's all ok. I'm gonna love ya, no matter what you say…"_ The song started to hit way too close to home, so I decided to change to Lana Del Rey but that also had way to many songs that applied to my state as well. I decided to go back to Royal Blood and skip Little Monster. A hot guy in his late twenties with dark skin and shaven hair approached me, as I stopped to take a break.

"Its not very often you see hot girls running around here with abs." He smiled. "Marcel. Nice to meet you." He said in a hot friendly manor.

"Do you often flirt with passing girls?" Hope joked.

"No, you're special; I can sense it. You new here?" he replied.

"I wouldn't say new, I'm pretty old news I should think."

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" he smiled, looking at her closely.

"Hope."

"Hope…?"

"Mikaelson." I smiled. His face looked like her had just seen a ghost.

"No. You're dead!" He growled.

"Urghh… I don't think so." I laughed nervously.

"We all thought you died, Hayley was beside herself." Marcel questioned.

"Mom… I mean Rebekah. She told me she had to take me away and hide me, because I wasn't safe with my parents. She brought me back a few days ago because apparently it's safe now. They haven't told me what we were hiding from." Hope explained. "How do you know me?"

"I…I'm your…Brother." Marcel stuttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Klaus P.O.V**

After having a lengthy meeting with the vampires about protecting Hope, I heard Marcel shouting and decided to go and find out what he was shouting about.

"You lied to me!" Marcel growled at Rebekah. "You all did!"

"You've met Hope then?" I sighed.

"When were you going to tell me I have a brother!" Hope looked hurt.

"He is my adoptive son; but none the less, He is like a brother to you. Marcel, I exchanged my blood with you, in exchange you let me compel you to believe that Hope had died so we could keep her safe." I explained, walking over to him. "Remember what happened before I compelled you." I compelled him.

Marcel looked dazed but suddenly looked enlightened.

"I see, sorry about the outburst." Marcel laughed. He then looked awkwardly at Hope. "Sorry about earlier, I had no idea that you are my sister."

"No problem, remember not to hit on random girls in the street. They may turn out to be somebody you'd never expect." Hope laughed darkly walking upstairs.

Marcel looked deeply disgusted and turned to me.

"Sorry Klaus, I had no idea. She's a miniature you." Marcel apologised.

"Don't worry, you didn't know. Everyone keeps saying that." I smiled.

"You're friendlier than usual." He commented sitting at the centre table, glancing a Rebekah.

"She beautiful, but I must say she looks just like you Klaus." Rebekah smiled.

"I think Hayley wishes, she looks more like her." I added pouring a glass of bourbon for everyone, sliding them down the table.

Suddenly we all heard Hope upstairs blasting Royal Blood while singing to it in the shower. Elijah and Hayley joined us at the table, obviously noticing the music.

"You even have the same taste in music." Elijah laughed.

"When will we discover something she has in common with me?" Hayley pouted.

"You're both women?" Marcel laughed; obvious to the fact Hope truly resembles me.

After catching Marcel up with everything about Hope, she came downstairs. She was wearing a burgundy lace bralet, highwaisted bodycon skirt to above the knee and black studded Christian Louboutins. Her beautiful golden hair cascaded in waves down to her waist, beautiful butterfly lashes surrounded her bright blue eyes and she wore a matte berry lipstick. She was the pinnacle of beauty; everybody's jaw dropped in the room, including the vampire and werewolf guards that stood at the edges of the courtyard for her sake.

"You look stunning my love." Elijah stood smiling at Hope.

"Thank you." She smiled. She walked over the Rebekah and polished off her drink. "Nice bourbon." She nodded.

"Hope! How many times!" Rebekah growled.

"Ohh shhh mother." Hope rolled her eyes sitting down.

I notice in the corner of my eye Hayley look away trying not to cry.

"Hope, Have you had time to think about your current family situation?" I smiled.

"Do I have a choice?" She blurted.

"Of course, would you give myself the chance at being your parents?" I asked.

"If you're asking me to start calling you Mom and Dad, I think I'm going to need some time. I don't even know either of you." Hope sighed. "But Hayley if it helps, I won't call Rebekah 'Mom' around you."

"Honey, you don't have to offer that." Rebekah sounded angry.

"It's only fair, she never signed up to be replaced. You shouldn't have lied to me." Hoped snapped.

"I was doing what was necessary to hide us." Rebekah spat.

"I could have kept a secret when I got older, you could have told me. I'd feel less betrayed now if you had, you should have allowed me the chance to become mentally attached to Hayley and Klaus. You were selfish." Hope spat back.

With that Rebekah stormed out.

"Thank you." Hayley added.

"She has always annoyed me." Hope sighed.

I started to laugh. "I know how you feel."

Hope stood up and started to pace around the room, I could tell she was heading for the bourbon but didn't want anyone to notice.

"Just take some Hope." I sighed.

"Seriously? Thanks!" She took the bottle back to her seat. We sat in silence as she drank two glasses and poured a third. Elijah leaned over and took the bottle.

"Maybe this is on of Klaus's traits we should curb." Elijah warned.

"Nothing happens, it's just the taste I like." I smiled.

"Even so." Elijah smiled.

We sat in silence for a couple of moments.

"Hope." I smiled. "So tell me about yourself, what do you enjoy?"

"I love the arts. Paaaaint…. Pppp." She started to mumble. "Heellpphhh…"

"REBEKAH!" Elijah shouted, but she couldn't be heard in the whole house.

Hope started to fall from her chair and within seconds I caught her, cradling her to my chest on the floor. Hayley rushed to my side brushing the hair away from her face.

"Find Rebekah!" I shouted at Marcel.

Elijah knelt by my side looking worryingly at Hope. I held my baby girl close as she convulsed and Hayley wiped away the foam with a tissue. A couple of moments later, she stopped convulsing and fell completely unconscious. She was so limp in my arms it scared me, I remember the last time I saw this happen Rebekah took her to rest but on the way I remember her mumbling. I decided until she other mumbled or Rebekah returned I wouldn't move.

"Dad." She gasped gripping onto my shirt, still unconscious.

I couldn't help myself but smile, I decided to put her in bed as Rebekah had. I stood cradling her to me with her arms and legs dangling, I walked straight to her room and placed her on her bed, removing her shoes and covering her with a blanket. I headed downstairs once more to find Elijah comforting Hayley.

"Hayley, It meant nothing. You are her mother as much as I am her father." I comforted.

"But she is so much like you, she refuses to call me Mom but she will call you Dad." She cried.

"She was unconscious, she will probably be mortified when she wakes up. Give it time and she'll be calling you Mom." I reassured.

"Where is she?" Rebekah shouted walking in.

"Shhh! She is in bed." I sighed. "It may have been nice if you had told us what to do before you left."

"I was angry, anyway there is nothing you can do. Just comfort her." She sighed heading upstairs.

"Klaus, in all of our days, I have never seen you be on genuinely loving." Elijah commented.

"It's because I've never loved anybody so purely and unconditionally before." I replied, heading to my art room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hope P.O.V**

The last thing I remember is being sat downstairs with Hayley, Elijah and Klaus, Elijah had taken the bourbon away from me and I had started to have a fit. I woke up in bed; I threw my shoes back on, fixed my hair and I looked exactly as I did previous to the fit. I was about to go downstairs when I heard music coming from somewhere, it was Clare De Lune; my favourite. I got to the door of the room where the music was coming from and knocked.

"Who is it?" Klaus shouted.

"Hope." I replied, as he opened the door. "Do not make a joke about Hope coming to knock at your door. I've heard them all before." I sighed and he laughed.

He let me in to a vastly covered room of art supplies and incredible artwork; it took my breath away.

"Are these all yours?" I gasped.

"Yes." He replied. "You never got to tell me about your interest before."

"Sorry about that, I hope I didn't mumble anything?"

"It's fine." He smiled.

"I love the arts. Painting is my favourite." I smiled looking around. "It helps me escape."

"Incredible, I feel exactly the same." He smiled.

"I love this song." I smiled closing my eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked seriously.

"Really?" Hope turned remembering how old her father must really be.

He held out his hand and I took it. We went through multiples of our favourite songs, exchanging stories about our pasts. Even Klaus shared some of the bad thing he had done in the past but they didn't shock me, I felt like I understood his motives. I understood him perfectly, he wasn't a saint by any means but it felt like looking into a mirror that only showed your soul. I told him all about myself, even muttering things I'd never dare share with anyone before. He gave answers and understanding, after an hour I felt like I knew him perfectly; I may not have heard all of the stories but I knew I could accept them all. I felt a warmth trickle through me that I couldn't put my finger on at first, it was the same way I would feel about Rebekah when she would comfort me after a fit when I was little. Then it hit me; Love. He was my father and I knew in that moment, I loved him unconditionally without a doubt.

"Hope, are you okay?" He looked into my eyes, obviously noticing the change in me.

"I have never been very good with my feelings." I sighed.

"Neither have I. I think I should tell you, you called me 'Dad' after your fit." He said happily, almost treasuring the moment.

"Oh good. I didn't mutter any embarrassing this time." I laughed.

"Your not embarrassed?" He questioned.

"Why would I be?" I frowned.

"You had previously told Hayley and I that you weren't ready to call us that. Not only that you called me that, in front of Hayley."

"I see. I only said that I wasn't ready to spare Hayley's feelings." I got my phone out of my pocket and showed him the name I had saved him as.

He looked like he could cry. "I love you Hope."

"I love you too, Dad." I pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note.<strong>

**Please comment! Thank you :)**

**Jodie xoxo**


End file.
